All Becomes One
by Amethyst Soul
Summary: This can be considered a musical... sorta. It's more like a huge song fic. Do not laugh, because the idea came from that Buffy musical. I said don't laugh! :p As usual, deliciously angsty and evil, even though the idea of IZ and Buffy songs is funny.
1. You're Lost, Little Girl

Title: All Becomes One  
  
Subtitle: When Joss Meets Jhonen (Scaaary)  
  
Author: Amethyst Soul (I'm 17! Whoo! Whoo! Whoo! ::does the I'm-17-but-I-don't-act-a-day-over-11-dance::)  
  
Summary: The life of three central characters in the future, with musical background. No, none of them will sing. Despite my attempts, the idea of Zim singing is enough to make even Disney churn. But, if you're up for some fluffiness, the fic is designed in such a way that you could imagine them singing if you want. Just don't yell at me if your head explodes... or your body bursts into flames and ashes (Stupid joke, I know. If you actually watched the episode, you'd get it). Also- don't review complaining that I stole the 'Musical' idea from Heptad. If you do, then you're an idiot, because you'd see how vastly different these two fics really are. Plus, I started writing this before that other musical was even posted.  
  
You will also notice that there is almost no dialogue in this. It helps maintain the theme of a musical. You'll *have* to read the lyrics to understand the fic.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for implied themes)   
  
Warnings: Angst, ZAGR (one sided), and depressing, violent, intimate themes (Tasty, no?)  
  
Disclaimer: Most of these songs are spurned from the imagination of Joss Whedon from "Once More, With Feeling", who could probably do just about anything; whereas the characters and setting are from the mind of Jhonen Vasquez, who... also could do just about anything.   
  
Authors Note: Don't ask where my right mind was when I wrote this. I did this out of a mere impulse, and the fact that someone actually took it seriously when I was laughing about it. Despite my dislike for such a tasteless show (I'm not talking about IZ, I'm talking about the OTHER one whose name I will not mention... okay, fine. I admit, it was Buffy. LEAVE ME ALONE!), the choreography and musical theme were surprisingly good. Joss Whedon : Directing :: Jhonen Vasquez : Art/Concepts. And no. There will be no dancing in this. If you really *want* Zim dancing across the stage in green tights and Dib doing pliés in a tutu, then you need help.  
  
  
  
Part One: "You're Lost, Little Girl"  
POV: Dib  
Artist: The Doors  
  
He watched them as they kissed.  
  
It was from his window, on the upper floor of his house. He stood with his hands in the pockets of his old and tattered trench coat, wishing this was some kind of nightmare that he could get over. That maybe he was stuck in Gaz's nightmare world, and he'd have to find a way out.  
  
But if this was some nightmare world, there was no way out.  
  
He stared down at the two with cold, impassionate eyes. Zim's arms were wrapped beneath Gaz's winter jacket, his lips locked with hers, and she, willingly, kissed back. His eyes were halfway open; hers were not.  
  
  
/You're lost little girl  
You're lost little girl/  
  
  
How it happened, Dib would never know. Why it happened he did. But no matter how many times he tried to convince Gaz why, she wouldn't listen to him. She turned away her own brother for a complete stranger. That's what Zim was to her. She didn't truly know him. She didn't know his darker side. She didn't know where he had come from, or what he was doing here. She didn't care.   
  
  
/You're lost  
Tell me who  
Are you?/  
  
  
Dib slowly backed away from the window, unable to keep his eyes on the sight before him. His enemy and his sister. Together? It wasn't right. He couldn't have perceived either of the two ever turning on him like this.  
  
Why wasn't Zim fighting anymore? Why did he stop scheming, and planning? Dib hadn't battled him for months, and it made him uneasy. And his sister... it was just wrong to see his sister heads over heels for anyone, let alone Zim.  
  
Dib walked over to his table and picked up a book with no title. His hands passed by an old picture, and he caught sight of it. He scrutinized the picture closely. It featured an emotionless Gaz, as a young girl, with that hideous bow atop her head and a wickedly grinning scull pendant around her neck.  
  
It was the skull he had given to her for her 3rd birthday. He thought she'd like it, and she did. She'd worn it ever since then, and hadn't taken it off until... until Zim. Zim gave her a necklace for their one-month anniversary, and the skull necklace, the one that held such a tacit bond between Dib and her was thrown off in an instant, forgotten beneath a cold, empty bed.  
  
  
/I think that you know what to do  
Impossible? Yes, but it's true  
I think that you know what to do./  
  
  
He sat on the bed and held up the book, trying to force himself to another world away from this nightmare. 'Why should it bother me that they're right outside my window, kissing who-knows-where and whispering who-knows-what in each other's ear?'   
  
She wasn't the girl he'd remembered from so long ago. He took another glance at the picture again, and wondered what hid beneath the dark glare and the distant eyes that made her fall in love with Zim. She couldn't have been the same Gaz. She must have been changed... somehow... desperate for attention, maybe? Searching for acceptance? Assimilating the first love and care that came her way, despite its mask?  
  
  
/I'm sure that you know what to do  
You're lost little girl  
You're lost little girl/  
  
  
He sighed and tossed the book to the side, standing up. Resisting the strong urge to go to the window again, he forced his legs to take him out of his room and down towards the stairs. The walls around him seemed inches closer, and he couldn't help but stare at the various pictures of Gaz that hung on the wall.  
  
When she was younger? Hell, she was still young. Barely seventeen, and already she was 'in love'. What a despicable word to use to compare those two to. It was deception, and Zim knew it. But for all of Gaz's distrust of society, all her enmity toward conformity, and social contact, and humanity, this was the one thing she couldn't see.  
  
  
/You turned.  
Tell me why  
Did you leave?/  
  
  
He saw that he hadn't budged from his spot, and then descended down the stairs, grabbing on to the banister three quarters the way down and swinging over it. He landed with a loud thud! on the floor and straightened up, unable to turn away from seeing Zim and Gaz through the clear curtains of the kitchen window.  
  
  
/You aren't you anymore,  
But you know what to do.  
Why can't you see your power, girl?  
It's because you're too lost to./  
  
  
Sneering under his breath, he made his way into the kitchen. They had yet to detach from each other, and it was getting a little disgusting. Dib shut the draperies and turned, trying to find something that held his interest in the kitchen. Nothing did.  
  
'How could Zim sink so low,' Dib thought as he made his way out into the living room. He flopped onto the couch and stared at a blank television screen. 'How could he stand using my sister for his own devious plans? How could Gaz let him do so?'  
  
  
/You're lost little girl  
You're lost little girl  
You're lost./  
  
  
Dib fell asleep on the couch, snuggled underneath the warmth of his trench coat and the troubled thoughts that brewed within him. He didn't notice the bags by the closet, nor did he awaken as the door to his father's lab slowly open.  
  
  
A/N: Now it is time for thanks. Thank you to Verdi and Tif, for reading, beta-ing, and not ripping my head off when I said it used songs from Buffy the Musical. Also thanks to Verdandi, who actually took me seriously when I first proposed the idea of having an IZ musical. And thanks to all of you, my wonderful readers, who, from the looks of it, have yet to burst into flames. 


	2. Under Your Spell

Part Two: Under Your Spell  
POV: Gaz  
Artist: Joss Whedon, "Once More, With Feeling"  
Warnings: Lime-ish here. No vulgar description or anything, but if you're a 10 year old kid whose eyes go wide at the word 'hormone', then I suggest you run away from this fic, and don't look back.  
Comments: Download this song! It's prettiful. Ooh, and much love to my two wonderfulicious betas, Verdi and Tif!  
  
  
She held him as they kissed.  
  
It was unlike her to do something so carefree, so pleasurable, but she realized now why those brainless kids at her school did it in the halls... and in class... and in the chalk closest.  
  
The truth was, she liked it. She liked him. Another thing that she didn't understand. But she didn't care about understanding. She didn't care about caring. She cared that he was here, and he was with her. That was all that mattered.  
  
When they finally broke, she smiled at him.  
  
  
/I lived my life in shadow  
Never the sun on my face.  
It didn't seem so sad, though  
I figured that was my place./  
  
  
They were walking back toward his base. It was a cloudy day. No storm, unfortunately, seemed to loom above them, but the sky was overcast, and a soft white mist covered the sun.  
  
They weren't holding hands- they rarely did- but ever so often Zim would steal a kiss, and she'd gladly kiss back. Gaz was elated (as elated as she could ever be) that she had found someone that could share in her distaste for this world. But even further, he understood her. Her pain, her gripes, her anger- he listened and he understood them. She never had that before.  
  
  
/Now I'm bathed in light  
Something just isn't right./  
  
  
But that was not all that had brought them together. It was something else. Something she couldn't touch on. Maybe it was their distance from humanity. Maybe it was the way they understood each other. Maybe it was reaching the second and third bases- Damn, it felt good being there.  
  
She didn't care anymore. Not even about her Gameslave - that had found its place under her bed with that skull necklace. Her life had not simply taken a fork in the road, it cut a complete shortcut through a path she never knew was there.  
  
Zim was looking at her curiously, now, and she realized she had lost herself in her thoughts again. She smiled and gave him a knowing look. He was to leave, soon, and tonight was their last night together. Dib didn't know Zim was leaving- it was best to keep him out of all matters of the arrangement. Dib also didn't know that Gaz wouldn't be coming home tonight.  
  
  
/I'm under your spell  
How else could it be  
Anyone one would notice me?  
It's magic, I can tell  
How you set me free  
Brought me out so easily./  
  
  
He touched her shoulder, and she shuddered.  
  
Why had it been so easy for him? So many people tried to crack at her inner shell, and they all failed. Why was it that he was able to do it, in a matter of a few months? When, for once, he took notice of her, and captured her soul, and held it in the palm of his claws like a mere toy?  
  
And why did she like it to be that way?  
  
Questions she couldn't answer. Questions she didn't want answered. She took life as it was- the good and the bad. That was the way things were, and it was useless taking it any way else.  
  
So many people disliked her for the way she was. Why not despise humanity? What was so beautiful about it, anyway? She shunned herself from the world because it was a disgusting, vile thing anyway. And Zim understood that. For different reasons, possibly, but he felt the same way.   
  
  
/I saw a world decaying  
Spirits and woe in the air  
I always took for granted  
I was the only one there./  
  
  
Maybe it was the fact that they both saw the world so clearly that drew them together. Maybe it wasn't truly romance, but a common understanding. Maybe they were just so lonely from pushing themselves away from humanity for so long that they clung onto the first unconventional thing that came their way- namely, each other.  
  
  
/But your power shone  
Brighter than any I know./  
  
  
They passed a drugstore, and Gaz ran in to grab a few candles. Zim waited outside; he didn't like being in those places. On her way out she picked up a pack of Lik-'Em-Aids, probably the only human thing that Zim would dare eat. She grinned wickedly as his face lit up upon seeing the sugar, and taunted him with package for a few minutes.  
  
He grabbed her waist to reach for the candy, and she laughed, using her long arms to her advantage. 'Maybe it's something that we can't see that's drawn us together. Maybe it's something that we don't understand.'  
  
  
/I'm under your spell  
Nothing I can do  
You just took my soul with you  
You worked your charm so well  
Finally I knew  
Everything I dreamed was true./  
  
  
While her hand was still mid-air, he stopped reaching and snuck in a kiss, pressing his mouth against her lips, his grip around her waist tightening. The Lik-Em-Aid package was forgotten as they lost themselves into each other, breaking every so often for air before leaning in for another kiss.   
  
  
/You make me believe./  
  
  
When they finally had made it to Zim's house, it was drawing near late. Gir was staring blankly at the television. They decided that the little robot would stay. Zim's leaders had no use for him, and Zim didn't want the eccentric little robot to destroy anything important upon his arrival to Irk.  
  
The house looked basically the same. Zim didn't need to pack everything up- his technology allowed him to compact the house into a smaller mass and move it halfway across the solar system. The only difference was his vootrunner that had been lowered into the living room in preparation for Zim's leaving.  
  
  
/The moon to the tide  
I can feel you inside./  
  
  
Gaz threw the bag of candles and candy on the couch as she and Zim took the elevator to the lower levels of the house. His hands were warm and rough, much like a lizard's claw after it had been under the sun for hours. She stroked his palm, feeling his skin against her own, and decided that she liked it. Unlike the cold, clammy hands that humans usually bore, she found this different. Unusual- and that was the way she liked everything to be.  
  
They had reached his quarters, and he turned on her, wrapping his arms around her in one quick motion, pressing himself against her as their mouths connected in a mutual kiss. She couldn't help but smile as he led her into the room, and though her eyes were closed, she trusted that he could lead her there safely. Slowly, he pushed her onto the edge of a pad that lined the floor.  
  
  
/I'm under your spell  
Surging like the sea  
Holding you so helplessly.  
I break with every swell  
Lost in ecstasy  
Spread beneath and free./  
  
  
She wasn't sure how long it had been, but she realized that through the sweating and sharing of air, it had been awhile. Clothes had been removed and long forgotten. Now it was simply two bodies, and the beating of unified hearts.  
  
Though now he caused her pain, it was the kind of pain that demanded more. She was sure, more than she had ever been, that this was the way she wanted things to be. Forever, things should remain as they were. One.  
  
Even though she knew that Zim was leaving, she knew that he would be back, and already she missed him. His head tilted slightly, and he brushed his hand through her hair, his other hand moving in a fluid motion against her back. He leaned forward, his mouth coming dangerously close to her ear. He whispered three words, and leaned back again, with that hopeful, dark look in his eyes. Fear and doubt, at the wrong place, at the wrong time, flooded Gaz's mind. She wasn't sure why he chose her. Hell, she wasn't sure why she chose him. But it was the way things were, and she wasn't going to change that.  
  
She gazed up at him, breathing heavily. The night and the combination of the moon and the stars cast a light blue glow against his face. She reached up and brushed her hand along his head, along his antennae. He leaned forward and kissed her lips, then her cheek, then moved back toward her neck. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him, returning the forbidden whisper.  
  
  
/You make me complete./  
  
  
She loved him, too.  
  
/You make me complete  
You make me complete  
You make me complete./ 


	3. Vow

Part Three: Vow  
POV: Zim  
Artist: Garbage  
Comments: Do not hate me for this part. Sadly, I had a lot of fun writing this specific chapter. And now have a new respect for 'Garbage'. More of their songs will show up later. Mucho thanks to my betas, Tif and Verdi (what would I do without you two? Wallow in miserable colloquial language and grammatical errors, that's what would happen!)  
  
  
She was finally asleep.   
  
Her hand was still on his chest. The way it moved with the rhythmic rise and fall of his breathing almost made him want to remain there. It was strangely soothing. But he had a mission to do.  
  
Slowly, he pulled out from under her embrace, and pulled the covers off of him. The night air was cold, and the fact that they were underground only added to the dropping temperature. It was refreshing, nevertheless, and Zim almost didn't want to pull back on his uniform.  
  
He took one last glance at Gaz. She lay there among the lost horizon of sheets, her eyes flinching every so often as though, even in dream, she did not trust the air around her. The way her hair was strung over her face, plastered from all the sweat, was alluring. This would be the last peaceful night she would have.  
  
  
/I can't use what I can't abuse  
and I can't stop when it comes to you  
you burned me out but I'm back at your door   
like I always do   
I come back for more./  
  
  
Zim left the room quickly and took the elevator down to the main engine room. He needed to send the message to his leaders that he would be departing Earth soon with the human test subject.  
  
  
/I nearly died  
I nearly died  
I nearly died/  
  
  
He nearly fell for her. He nearly let her conquer him. But he couldn't let that happen. He had a mission, and all his feelings for her had to be pushed inside. No... they had to be deleted. He had a mission from the beginning of their relationship, and it wasn't to fall in love. Of course, he admitted he had feelings for her. Anyone would, after being so alone for so long. He was reaching out for someone to understand him, and he had received exactly that. But now it was time to make the ultimate sacrifice for duty and honor. He served the Irken Empire. Not himself. Zim vowed to sever the ties that bound him and her together for the sake of subjugation.   
  
  
/I came to cut you up  
I came to knock you down  
I came around to tear your little world apart   
I came to shut you up  
I came to drag you down.  
I came around to tear your little world apart   
...and break your soul apart/  
  
  
After his attempts with human experimentation failed so long ago, Zim had tried to find an easier way to get around it. It took him years to figure out that he did not need the services of the Dib human... he merely needed another source. A source that lacked a spirit that fought back. A source that was weak, and on that last thin thread of life. A source that could easily be broken.  
  
  
/you burn and burn to get under my skin  
you've gone too far now I won't give in  
you fell for me but I'm back in your bed   
I fell for you but I'm back from the dead/  
  
  
So many years, and she was right in front of him. In fact, Zim could even go as far to say that she found him. She sealed her own fate. It was that single day when she sat by his side and opened her heart... he almost turned her away, but he found that it would be so simple to manipulate her.   
  
Little Gaz, the poor, pathetic child that she was, was too far gone from humanity to matter to her society anymore. In a way, he respected her. She'd realized all her life how utterly stupid and ignorant humans were, and chose not to be a part of it. She'd understood the significance of his conquering of her species- she even supported the idea, telling him often that it would probably do humanity a lot of good. That kind of open mindedness and understanding was hard to come by, and especially a surprise that it came from Gaz. Gaz, who was literally a foil of her brother in that she rejected his chauvinistic emotions toward Earth. Gaz, who was an outcast in her relation to her father as well, in that he was forever obsessed with the idea of saving mankind. It was a strange trinity that family was. The son loved humanity, the father tried to save it, and the daughter rejected it altogether.   
  
  
/I nearly died  
I nearly died  
I nearly died/  
  
  
Gaz's rejection of her own race would be its downfall. But what she didn't know was that she was already assisting him in his conquest. Their activities tonight alone were already scanned; millions of bits of data regarding humans and their functions all input into the computer. He had enough information to wipe out the entire human race with a simple, human DNA consumption virus if he'd wanted to.  
  
Zim blinked and realized that he'd been distracting himself again. He put his focus back on his screen as his message slowly dispatched between the solar system and the Irken quadrant. His eyes quickly moved over to a picture that sat off to the side atop his console. It featured him, and Gaz (and Gir off to the side, but only because the little robot begged to be in the picture) standing next to each other so close. He had always wondered up until tonight's experience why humans had to be so damn close and affectionate. Now he knew why.  
  
  
/I came to knock you up  
I came to cut you down  
I came around to tear your little world apart   
I came to rip you up  
I came to shut you down  
I came around to tear your little world apart   
...and break your amethyst soul apart (^.^)/  
  
  
Quickly and swiftly, he picked the picture frame up and took out the picture. He tossed the picture aside with exceptional accuracy, and it landed into the hole of the disposal unit. Then, with some thought, he put the frame inside a drawer for safe keeping.  
  
It was a really nice frame.  
  
  
/I nearly died  
I nearly died  
I nearly died/  
  
  
A note flickered onto the screen that the message had been sent. Satisfied, Zim stood up, realizing that dawn was imminent. Gaz would be awake, soon, and he needed to be there when she arose. He quickly jogged back to the elevator and took it to his room. He stripped off his shirt as he entered the room, and realized that his sleeping human subject was just beginning to stir.  
  
He stood to stare at her for a moment. He remembered how in the beginning he had to carefully push himself into the silent reverie that she escaped to. It was where she went every time she couldn't stand her people, and in that way he drilled himself into the her very soul.  
  
  
/I came to cut you up  
I came to knock you down  
I came around to tear your little world apart  
I came to shut you up  
I came to suck you down  
I came around to tear your little world apart/  
  
  
She looked so different as she slept, he noted. Whether it was the cast of dawn's light on her face as it slowly crept into the room with the ever changing time, or the way that her usual stern facade of enmity for all living things was replaced with a rather serene countenance filled with gravity and little emotion, she looked somehow... not herself. She was beautiful. Almost... Irken. The bold way she held up her chin so high, as though she ruled the world. The fierce way her lips seemed not to say 'I hate you' but rather, 'I dominate you'. Eyelids now masked her all too human eyes, and her hands were curled up into fists by her side.  
  
Zim shook himself away from the trance and slipped underneath the covers, slowly picking up her hand and resting it on his chest just like it was before. Almost immediately, she woke. Curious eyes- human eyes, gazed over at him with such vivid beauty that he almost wondered why he never liked human eyes before.  
  
She smiled, and yawned. She leaned over to him and whispered that it had been an interesting experience, and he nodded in agreement. He pulled her closer and let her head relax on his chest, letting her fall back asleep- it was still early, and she would need her rest.  
  
  
/tear your little world apart  
tear your little world apart  
and break your bloody soul apart  
I can't stop when it comes to you  
I can't stop when it comes to you  
when it comes to you  
when it comes to you/  
  
  
With Gaz encased in his arms, Zim looked up to the sky beyond his window, toward the endless horizons of space- towards home- and wondered briefly if he would be as happy there as he was at this moment. But it was a transient emotion, and soon he fell asleep, unconsciously gripping her more tightly in his protective embrace.  
  
  
A/n: More stuff to come! Definitely more 'Garbage' but there'll be a lot of stuff from the musical, too. And no, I've not neglected my other stories. Look at my profile to find out what's going on with the rest of those stories you've been waiting for ^.~ Ooh, and you can flame me in this fic if you want. I don't mind for this specific story, as long as your argument is clear and you don't sound inane (hint: if you don't know the word 'inane', you probably shouldn't flame me). Anyone who draws any scene from here will be forever exalted in my throne of specialness and stuff. ::blushes:: I wouldn't mind if they were singing in the scene, either. 


End file.
